This invention relates to an apparatus for running a magnetic tape, which holds in the operating position a tape cassette containing a roll of magnetic tape and which is provided with tape-running means for running the magnetic tape when set to a tape-running mode and stopping the magnetic tape when set to a tape-stop mode.
A tape-running apparatus is known, which has tape-running means which is automatically set to a tape-running mode when a tape cassette is placed at a predetermined position. Being easy to operate, this tape-running apparatus is popular.
Two types of tape-running apparatus are known. One is called the "Starr system", and the other "kangaroo pocket system". With the Starr system, when a tape cassette is placed at the operating position, a movable chassis with capstans, reel-driving shafts and other members, moves up and comes into engagement with the tape cassette. With the kangaroo pocket system, a tape cassette is put into the cassette holder secured to a cassette cover, and the cassette cover is then swung to place the tape cassette in the operating position. The cassette cover covers that surface of the cassette which has reel shaft openings into which reel-driving shafts are inserted. Both types of known tape-running apparatus are disadvantageous in two respects. First, they need a complicated mechanism for placing a tape cassette in the operating position. Secondly, the roll of tape cannot well be seen from outside once the tape cassette has been placed into the operating position.
Another type of tape-running apparatus called "direct loading system" is known. The direct loading system has no cassette cover, thus exposing to view the roll of tape contained in a cassette which is held in the operating position and thus simplifying the mechanism for placing a tape cassette in the operating position. When the tape cassette is released from the operating position, however, it jumps out such that it may be broken if it hits something. The direct loading system has another drawback. Since it has no cassette cover, a magnetic head and pinch rollers of the system are exposed to dust in the air. Dust may adhere onto the magnetic head and pinch rollers to cause troubles, particularly when the apparatus of the direct loading system is used outdoors or when it is incorporated into a car stereo system. Therefore, the direct loading system has not been used in the the car stereo systems.